After the Carnival
by swimmerKim
Summary: What I think happened after the carnival. I wrote this before season 12 started.


Prompt: What I think happened after the Frostival.

Note: I WROTE THIS BEFORE SEASON 12 STARTED.

The whole car ride back to the condo, Fiona could not get the shit eating grin off of her face. It still felt like a dream. She couldn't believe Imogen liked her too and wanted to figure out what this meant. This was when Fiona started to worry. "What if she's not really sure? What if she's confused about her feelings for me? What if I put her in an awkward position?"

These thoughts and fears of rejection followed Fiona until she and Imogen walked into the condo. By that point, Fiona was so nervous that she barely heard Imogen say that she was going into Fiona's room to change and that she should pick out a movie for them to watch. Fiona just nodded, went to the shelf of DVDs and grabbed the first movie she saw.

After a few more minutes of waiting in the agony of her own thoughts, when Fiona heard her bedroom door slide open she took a deep breath and was about to say the mini-speech she prepared.

"Imogen…"

That was all Fiona could bring herself to say before she saw Imogen and lost her ability to put a basic sentence together.

All Imogen was wearing was a satin black bra and matching panties. When Fiona finally gained the will power to tear her eyes away from the half-naked body sauntering towards her, she noticed Imogen's perfectly tauselled hair, lack of glasses, and the most devious smile she had ever seen.

When Imogen was standing directly in front of Fiona, she brought her right index to her chin and pretended to examine the couch, "Hm, there doesn't seem to be any place for me to sit on the couch, I guess your lap will have to do."

Before a very flustered Fiona could comprehend what was happening, let alone put up a fight, Imogen was straddling Fiona's legs and grinding in her lap.

Fiona was unable to stifle a groan that escaped her throat. Imogen leaned forward and breathed into Fiona's ear, " I don't like your shirt. Let's take it off."

Fiona mindlessly obeyed, she lifted up her arms as Imogen pulled Fiona's shirt over her head. Imogen took a quick break to admire Fiona's body and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't until Imogen cupped Fiona's face and started to kiss the girl beneath her that Fiona realized she wasn't dreaming and pulled away from the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" There was notice hurt in her voice as well as a look of confusion that broke Fiona's heart.

"No Imogen, you were great; it has nothing to do with you, you were great. It's all me. I just don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want or rush you into anything you're not ready for. Maybe we should take…"

Before Fiona could finish her sentence, Imogen shut her up by putting her right index finger to Fiona's lips and gave her a very stern look, "I swear to God Fiona, if the next two words out of your mouth are 'things slow', I am leaving this condo right now. Nod if you understand."

Fiona nodded a little more enthusiastically than she had intended, but she couldn't help it; a half naked Imogen was straddling her and taking control.

Imogen removed her index finger and her stern face softened to a loving face. "I'm a big girl Fiona. I cdon't need you to protect me from you, mainly because I've seen you grow so much in the last year. I've watched you grow from an insecure, spoiled brat into the confident, caring person you are today. I'm not here because I feel pressured or I owe you anything. You're my best friend and girlfriend and I love you. I want to do more than just say that I love you, I want to show you."

Fiona was nearly in tears by the time Imogen had finished her speech. No one had ever made her feel so special in her life. All she could do was nod and smile at Imogen. Imogen smiled back and leaned in to kiss Fiona. As soon as Imogen's lips touched hers, Fiona laid down and brought Imogen with her; not once letting their lips break.

Although Fiona loved the fact that Imogen was consensually returning her feelings, she still felt off. She was especially anxious about having someone on top of her. Since Bobby, she had always made sure she was on top or lying sideways to avoid triggering any painful memories.

Almost like she was reading Fiona's mind, Imogen flipped them, broke the kiss, and gave Fiona a shy smile and said, "I've never done this before. I got really excited about the idea and kind of forgot I have no idea what I'm doing. Normally I would just go for it, but I really want this to be special."

Fiona just smiled and nodded in complete understanding. She remembered her first time with Charlie and how wonderful Charlie made it. She wanted to give Imogen that exact same thing. Fiona gave Imogen a sweet smile before she cupped her cheek and kissed Imogen. After the initial kiss, Fiona ran her tongue over Imogen's lower lip asking for entrance, which she was immediately granted. A few minutes later when Fiona felt like Imogen was comfortable, she moved her hands slowly down Imogen's sides until she reached the top of Imogen's panties. Before Fiona could decide on what her next move would be, Imogen broke their kiss and smiled at Fiona, "It's okay Fi. You don't have to ask for my permission. I trust you."

That was all the permission Fiona needed. She started by slowly kissing her way down Imogen's slim, tan body. With every inch Fiona got more anxious for what she knew would happen in the next few minutes and could tell that Imogen was getting excited, too. Fiona could tell that Imogen still wasn't ready so instead of going right in for the kill she worked her way up Imogen's thighs. When she finally reached her destination, Fiona took a deep breath and slowly removed Imogen's panties. At this point Imogen's hips were bucking like crazy. Fiona felt kind of bad for making Imogen wait and decided to dive right in.

Imogen gasped at the sudden added wet warmth she felt between her legs. After a few seconds when she got used to the amazing sensation, Imogen positioned herself on her elbows to get a glimps at what was happening below. All Imogen saw was a head of dark brown hair rolling in a perfect rhythm between her legs. Imogen was so mezmorized by the scene she was witnessing that she lost her ability to speak. All she could do was run her hand down the back of Fiona's head and grab some of her hair.

The small gesture spurred Fiona on, because in her mind it meant dug deeper and harder. It didn't take long after that for Imogen to start clenching up and sounds of whimpers and moans to fill the room. "Fi, don't stop almost there." All it took was a few well-positioned moves for Imogen to completely unravel. After Imogen had a couple of moments to recover Fiona climbed up the couch to lie next to her girlfriend.

Fiona propped herself up on her elbow, facing Imogen who completely mirrored her, right down to the ear-to-ear grin. Neither knew what to say, they didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything. Instead, Fiona put her hand on Imogen's cheek and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. When they were in mid-kiss, Imogen wearing only a bra and Fiona without a shirt, the lock to the door jiggled. Both girls were too shocked to make any attempts to cover themselves.

"Hey Fi, I just came to… OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry. I didn't see anything. I'm leaving right now. Go back to whatever you were doing. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

When Holy J. had completely shut the door behind her, Fiona and Imogen just looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Well, looks like I can thank Holly J. tomorrow for royally twat swatting me."

Imogen's brows furrowed and said, "Um… when did we decide that a little interruption was going to keep me from returning the favor. Now lay back."

Fiona's jaw dropped in shock, but she did as she was told. Imogen climbed on top of Fiona and wasted no time getting down to business. Within a few minutes Fiona was panting and shaking. All it took was one more perfectly angled thrust of Imogen's fingers for Fiona to tumble over the edge. When Fiona had a chance to recover, she stood up and held her hand out to Imogen, "Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long amazing day. And we are both going to need sleep. Tomorrow is going to be even longer."

Imogen looked at Fiona in utter confusion, "Ok, I follow you on the heading to bed part, I'm exhausted. But why is tomorrow going to be so exhausting? I thought we were going to spend the day tomorrow we were going to spend the day together."

Fiona smiled and gave a little side nod, "Don't worry, we're going to do all of that, we just won't be doing it in Toronto."

"Okay Fi, now I'm really confused."

"Before everything happened with my family I bought two tickets to New York, got us a room at the Plaza, and planned a bunch of other things to d. Obviously things have slightly changed, but the tickets and hotel room are already paid for. I asked your dad a few weeks ago and he said it would be fine. What do you say?"

"Fiona, your family is going through a crisis right now, you have to be with them right now. Go be with them. I'll be waiting for you when you get back. We can talk via Skype every night. Sure, it won't be the same, but it's better than nothing."

Fiona took Imogen's hand in hers and put on a genuinely pleading face and said, "Yes, I know my family is in trouble, but if I'm going to be forced to go back to New York, I'm bringing you with me. I need you there to be my rock. I don't feel like drinking. I'm past that. But I need someone there for me while I'm in New York. I'm the only one who has no one besides family in New York. Please, Imogen?"

Imogen just smiled and said, "I would be honored to go with you to New York."


End file.
